Sounds Of Thunder
by bobbystinks
Summary: In the end, he gets off, they get off, it works out for both parties either way. Besides he doesn't do relationships, not when he's already in love.
1. Prologue: Sounds Of Thunder

Prologue: Sounds Of Thunder

**Note: Scroll until very end for authors notes :)**

* * *

When he presses his lips on yours and all you can feel is this tingling sensation that leaves fresh goosebumps on the surface of your skin. How the feel of his touch burns you and just the smell of his cologne intoxicates your lungs.

It's not really him but yet you can imagine it is. You can imagine those chaste lips are his. The hot body heat radiating from him along with the rough palms of his warm hands grasping your waist and the tantalizing cologne are all his. You, are all his.

In these moments you can dream, something nobody will ever take away from you.

To dream of what you've been waiting so long for and atleast here you can pretend, thinking to yourself, 'Finally, he's all mine'.

Instead Nami's thinking that, occasionally every other night perhaps when the ship slowly drifts about and all that's heard is their voices along the soft sounds of the sways of the deep ocean waves flowing oh so little. Whilst, everybody peacefully sleeps, but you, and its just the two of them atop the crows nest where Zoros built in gym is also conveniently at, making it almost a sacred place for him. Sacred for him and Nami. They're left there without interruption and never come back down until the morning. It's romantic isn't it?

You try not to notice these things, because really, this is what you want, knowing you'll never have it. In end you always manage to tell yourself 'it's okay' or that you're 'fine'. What a fucking lie.

You're so good at it to, lying to yourself and lying to everybody else. Still you can dream. You can always dream.

You'll take what you can get, even if it's slowly tearing you apart.

You grind your hips, the man grinds back, as the sounds of thunder boom in the late night sky.

* * *

**A/N: ****Now, this story takes place somewhere after the Timeskip and its sort of a realistic type of AU but it's still within the same One Piece universe with all the events before and just right after the Fish-Man Island Saga wrapped up.**

**I just want to alter some stuff such as the century year which is the 20th so in the 1900's but its just that the year. You'll see some minor changes I'll make throughout the story, such as placing in pay phones and rotary dials instead of the tone dial/den den mushi and 1900's modern stuff aswell as introducing music bands and maybe some pop culture refrences for story purposes mostly. Theres also a meaning in this prologue tied in with the title so theorize what it might be and if your close or got it, I'll shout you out in Chapter 1, so go ahead and analyze this if you want and feel free to ask questions too! ;)**

**Anyway I really couldn't stand the idea I've had for this story any longer! I just needed to write it down, so yeah. I really hope you enjoy this story! P.S The title is definitely a refrence to Duran Duran's song 'Sound Of Thunder,' I just added an s at the end of sound but it definitely suits the story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Selfish

Chapter 1: Selfish

* * *

Admist the desperate moaning and the erotic noises of skin slapping skin, the creaking of the bed is the loudest as it rocks harshly in a jagged rhythm. There was no foreplay or anything remotely romantic. No, rather it was intense and the both of them didn't waste any time to get straight down to it. He didn't care though, because this was just sex, a hook up, a one-night stand, a _fuck_, and that's all it ever will be for Sanji.

So who cares if he leaves right after the crack of dawn. If these men thought more of him than just a whore and if Sanji did like some of them a little bit more. It doesn't matter if he left behind a trail of broken hearts just like how _he_ left one for Sanji. It was merely for satisfaction so he didn't give a shit how selfish or how cruel he was. In the end, he gets off, they get off, it works out for both parties either way. Besides he doesn't do relationships, not when he's already in love.

Sanji dug his nails in the mans back, as pleas escaped his mouth for him to go faster, harder, but never uttering his name not when he didnt even bother remembering it. Not when he's just another one.

The glow of the midnight moon illuminated the warm atmospheric dark room, only being able to find its way through from the blue open curtains of the window, providing a beautiful pale source of light.

This was something Sanji preferred when it came to sex. A place away from the eyes of people, in a room like this, in complete darkness with just the touch of the moons rich creamy brilliance. A dimly lighted room was second best to it. But he's not too picky, as long as theres a room just for him and his partner for the night. This notion of isolation that lies within bedrooms makes him feel safer in the sense that he can descreetly mess around without the scrutiny of the outside world. He'll just rather keep this secret of his to himself and continue living with his false lady-loving façade. Even if it doesn't help much.

Sanji's toes ached from how he kept them curled, his body practically glistened with sweat and tears and he knew his nails were creating painful red marks in addition to the scratches on the mans back but it was only fair, when he'll be left littered with more impressions than he can count afterall.

The mans thrusts quickened at the peak of both their orgasms, slamming in and out violently. His kisses were sloppy, quick and rough brusing Sanji's lip even more from the way he bit them earlier, leaving them in a bee-stung manner. They continued going at it for a while until finally reaching towards the cusp of their climax and then thats when the man began to slow, filling up Sanji all the while he came on his stomach.

It was over. Just like it started.

Sanji detangled his sore limbs and the man moved to the right side of the bed, next to Sanji pulling his red blanket on top of them. They laid there for a few seconds, panting and taking in the thick scent of sex which coated the air in the room.

Breaking the awkward silence already forming, Sanji quietly turned to his side, a bit surprised when the man turned aswell and wrapped his arms around his waist.

A bold move, that's for sure.

* * *

Naturally, his body woke by itself, all to familiar with the time Sanji sets his alarm. Although part of it was because he was also a light sleeper and the snores of his shitty crewmates sometimes coincidently, wakes him up right as the alarm rings. Softly he moves out of the bed and stands, shivering a little without the warmth of the blanket.

He made his way to his scattered clothes, picking them up one by one. Afterwards, he looked at the clock on the pastel yellow wall. 6:13 A.M it read. Good. That means he still has time to make it to the Thousand Sunny before 6:30 A.M.

Sanji put his clothes back on, careful as to not disturb the young man sleeping peacefully in his bed but cringing at the feeling of dry cum on his body. No matter the countless times he's woken up like this, he'll never get used to the disgusting feel of it.

He eventually placed his dress shoes on, took one glance at the man and left.

* * *

The island they stopped at was huge and had a quite mundan town, lacking anything visibly exciting or adventurous. Of course though, the scenery early in the morning and late at night didn't stop it from capturing the islands beauty nonetheless. Well, atleast in his opinion.

As he calmly moseyed his way onward, a cigarette in his mouth, hands in the pocket of his slacks, peacefulness surrounding the town along side the never ending warmth of the suns gentle touch, brought a sense of tranquility to Sanji.

Upon reaching his beloved ship, his nerves settled a bit thanks to the nice stroll. For once it was good to have some sort of relaxation.

Aboard the Sunny, he couldn't help but feel ansty, not when it resurfaces a jumble of nerves that were hidden far away. As a result, what manages to be spilled out into the mix, is a whole lot of miserable and uncomfortable feelings from him. He's getting used to it though, considering he's felt this way for a long time ever since _they_ got together.

He sky walks on to the Thousand Sunny's lawn deck, aware of his crew still fast asleep except for Usopp and Robin since it was his turn for night watch at the crows nest and her turn to keep an eye out from the back of the ship. There always had to be atleast two people in crew awake at all times, although how long before they alternate the jobs between each other depends. It could be anywhere from two hours up to five. Usually it was these two, Usopp and Robin, (sometimes Brook aswell), who stood up the longest for night watch. He doesn't really understand why though.

Sanji walks to the men's quarters, cautiously enters, opens his locker and grabs essential bath, shower and body products along with a pair of clothes stored in there. He pauses, takes a brief look at _his_ resting face, sighs and hurriedly heads out, silently closing the door.

God, he strictly told himself to stare straight ahead and continue on with the simple task at hand while avoiding on letting his wondering eyes stray towards him but even that was proven futile.

Disappointed with himself, he set foot in his precious kitchen, climbed the ladder upwards, opened the hatch leading in to the observation deck and proceded to move atop there. He ambled his way inside the library, spotting Robin below reading what seemed to be an intriguing book, casually sipping her tea. He clasped a hold of another ladder and finally advanced up to the bathroom, takes off his shoes and placed his dirty clothes on one of the baskets before entering the bathhouse and like always, locks the door once in.

Now, this is one important rule he makes sure he never and will ever break. Even just to wash his hands. He follows it with a passion, especially when he doesn't want the crew to see how much of a slut their chef really is.

Hot water ran from the shower head, rapidly steaming the room. He soaks under the spray, taking in the feel of the water soothing his sore muscles and tender skin. Holding a bottle of his vanilla scented shampoo he pours some on his hand and rubs it on his hair. At the same time he uses his loofah, which is covered in coconut body wash, to scrub his entire body head to toe from all the cum and sweat of last nights hook up. Touching his surprisingly still smooth legs, he'll probably won't have to shave for atleast 2 more days.

Washing out the left remains of conditioner in his hair he turns of the shower head, drys himself with a towel, and leaves the bathhouse with a fresh pair of clothes on. Quickly he brushes his teeth and rids his face of acne with cream, applying scented lotion on him afterwards.

When upon reaching inside his kitchen he places his apron on and reads the clock's time, 7:07 A.M. Breakfast wasn't due until 9 giving him 2 hours worth of cooking and baking. Today he felt a little bit more generous so he was gonna bake simple different variations of muffins to fit his crew tastes in addition to their unique breakfast meals and drinks. Smiling to himself, he went to work, drifting away from memories of past nights spent with alike troubled partners and the ache of a sorrowful wound lounged deep in his charred heart. No, this time he was focused and left unbothered.

* * *

At last, it was done. All the cooking preparations had been fulfilled. He let out a drag of smoke from his cigarette, welcoming the feel of his accomplishment. Sitting on the kitchen chair, he waited for Luffy's burst, slowly waiting for the clock to hit 9 A.M.

"7... 8... 9..."

Faintly, he could make out the distant sound of some one yelling and he knew who it was.

Smirking, he finally said,"10."

"SANJIIIIII!" Luffy, as predicted, slammed the door open, bouncing with energy and sat down at his designated seat already stuffing his mouth with meat.

Shortly after, Usopp and Robin walked in seemingly refreshed, probably having already showered during the time Sanji spent cooking and baking. Not soon after Brook followed as did the rest of the gang trudging in, sleepy as ever. Though he can't bring himself to be mad at their lethargic state, since it wasn't uncommon for the crew to get insufficient sleep due to their hetic schedule.

He was handing over drinks and muffins to each person on the dinner table, slightly stiffing when he gave Nami a glass of tangerine juice and she leaned over to give Zoro a quick peck on the cheek. He noticed, unlike everybody else, the subtle flush of his face at the small gesture.

'Hmm, he must love her that much to be effected by a simple kiss on the cheek, huh? Isnt that right Sanji?" The little voice in his head cruelly mocked him, completely changing his mood from what it was early on in the morning. It never misses a chance to do it at the worst time.

Carrying on with himself as if nothing happened, he lastly handed Robin her drink and muffin and saw the way she beemed at him. Her face was more kind than usual. More _soft_. It's the expression he's familiar with when she _sympathizes_ someone.

Choosing to ignore it, he lightly grinned back and light a cancer stick, standing now by the kitchen area that connected with the dining room, his back facing his crew and left with his thoughts, while the stress of the situation came forth upon him immediately. Not knowing the way Robin worryingly stared at him or how Usopp frowned at his out of character nature or even the confused look on Brooks face, the three of them fully aware of how the chef used to relish the view of his crewmates enjoying their meals.

His only focus this time now was the kiss Nami gave to Zoro. His whole body surging with jealousy and malice at the navigator.

Sometimes he wishes she'll disappear, leaving only Zoro to himself. He knows how selfish he can be at times, truly he doesn't like it but he can't help the ugly bubbling monster that threatens to come out. Especially at night. It kills him to see the romatic relationship between the two, the way he looks at her and the way she looks at him. How they argue over silly pointless things but managing afterwards to come back into each others arms. How they talk about their dearest dreams and reminisce on old adored memories kept safely in their private minds, never left to be forgotten, smiling brightly as they sit next to one another.

He wants to be happy for them, but he _can't_. No, he can't because he only cares about his feelings. The way it _hurts_. How miserable he feels.

Hah, pathetic.

Every single ounce of pain, suffering and misery he's ever felt from it, surely will break him _someday_. For now he doesn't care. Why?

Because he's selfish.

He's a whore left with shattered remains of a broken heart, but it doesn't stop him from doing the same to others. Why?

Because he's selfish.

Not even indulging to acknowledge the idea of his crew becoming fretful of him or the prospect of bringing his issues to them, all to hide underneath the surface of his identity and never break free from it. Why?

Because he's selfish.

Yes he's selfish. A selfish human being born into a selfish world with a selfish heart.

Living selfishly among unselfish people, day and night, leaving occasionally to do his selfish deeds on some what selfish people. Yet were they even selfish to begin with? Or was it something you kept telling yourself? Again, all because you were selfish. No, all because you _are _selfish.

Dizziness swirls his mind, sweat forms and he walks out to the Sunny's deck and takes a breather. This does nothing as his chest pains, contorting the raw muscles there. His breathing intensifies. Still, not enough air reaches his lungs. He takes one step forward then two and three and falls. Alerted, the crew rushes out of the kitchen. Left out on the deck amongst them is him. Lifeless with the selfish reality he brought upon them.

So yes, he's selfish, and that is all Sanji will ever come to know.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was okay at best? I tried to introduce Sanji's character here and establish the plot. Also i wanted my word count to be up from 2000 to 2500 so thats why this is long and so that my authors notes don't take up half the fucking story. I've never experienced an anxiety attack before so I apologize if there's something wrong. Anyway I did about 3 hours worth of research on the Thousand Sunny and synonyms for words because I kind of forgot the model of the ship and I kept confusing myself so that's why there's detailed descriptions since I didn't want to get anything wrong and as for the words, I hate using the same ones so I searched for synonyms.**

**Moving on, this story, if you didn't know, is gonna be a really slow burn for Zoro and Sanji's relationship because I love to make myself (and you guys) cry.**

**Usopp, Robin and Brook are gonna take an important role in Sanjis life throughout the story becuase honestly I love the 3 of them so fucking much and they deserve the world. Maybe i'll include even Franky and Chopper because I love them 2. I just want Sanji to have some support you know? Essentially everybodys gonna know Sanji's secret(s) eventally. This will come into play later on. Well maybe, if I change my mind :P. Updates will be 1-2 times a mOnth because I'm slow and i like to take my time and add details to everything. I like to write alot so sue me bitch. Anyway thanks for reading! Leave a review and favorite it if you like the story so far, it gives me encouragement to write more. See you next chapter!**

**P.s I'm still trying to get used to this as an author since I've been using the site for years to anonymously read fanfics so I know the way that works just not the whole publishing mumbo jumbo and im also using a phone to work with here so its just been difficult to get used to so I'm sorry if anything looks a little weird and stuff. Anyway you can also find me on Archive Of Our Own/ AO3 and Wattpad with the same username! Alright now bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: Melon

There was darkness at first.

Slowly, he fluttered his eyes open. Rays of light from the bright bulb filled his gaze. He was finally awake and keenly aware of what happened.

He feels like shit and a little cold. Oh, his suit jacket is off.

In came his view was Chopper, who had his face scrunched, but soften when he saw that Sanji rose from unconsciousness.

"Sanji you-." Chopper started to say quietly, his eyes watering.

"I know. " Sanji said, cutting him off. Remembering the little morning (still morning?) fiasco.

He reached towards Chopper and hugged him. Something he's never really done before. His heart throbs. As if it's painfully being hammered again and again and again. It's a new feeling different from what he's always felt before. This time he wants to _die_.

He wants it to go away, he wants to make it _stop_. But why? Why is he like this?

Right there is a question he doesn't really know. But it should be obvious nonetheless.

Possibly, all the haunting grim feelings and agonizing burdens he watered down into what was meant to be complete nothingness was really kept bottled in, where a small crack worked its way in breaking free. Still the bottle remains intact. He may have lost the battle but he wont lose the war. He's not ready to let the whole entirety of himself go just yet. No not yet. Even so he can't help the tears forming in his eyes. He always struggled to hide his emotions. He's surprised he's even made it this far before breaking down which is bound to happen sooner or later.

He is not looking forward to it.

"S-sanji? Are you okay!? What's wrong!?" Chopper, surprised, raised his voice a little bit at Sanji's sudden affectionate gesture. Despite this he hugged the poor chef back anyway.

Sanji cries. He cries and cries and lets his tears stream down the doctors tiny lab coat. The sound of his sorrowful heart reached deep within his voice as he cried.

"I-I don't... kn-know wh-wha-at's wrong with m-m-me Ch-ch-chopper-er." Sanji feverantly expressed hiccuping inbetween his words. He was unable to articulate anything properly to Chopper, part of it due to the suffocating feeling around his throat.

"Shhh... It's okay Sanji," Chopper calmly said, "You can tell me all about it later. Right now, try to relax okay?" He soothingly rubs Sanji's head and his back with his hooves. Never leaving his side. Chopper stays silent, letting Sanji cry his heart out as much as he desires.

Hugging eachother they stay in a comforting embrace for as long as they both need it.

* * *

"I'm-I'm done now Ch-chopper." Sanji sniffs at his runny nose, moving away from the reindeer and sitting up straight on the bed. His face was heavily flushed. Tear streaks were on his cheeks; his eyes red and puffy. Sanji was too exhausted to really care at the moment.

"Are you sure?" Chopper handed him a tissue to wipe his nose.

"Yes, Chopper."

"But are you sure sure. Like a thousand percent sure?" Chopper placed one of his hooves on his hand.

Sanji softly chuckled. He put his other hand on top of Choppers hoove.

"More than a thousand percent sure Chopper." Sanji reassured him, smiling brightly, feeling so much better already. Way better than he has been these days.

"Well, alright then. Still I need to ask just one question before I can let you leave for the day."

"Okay. So what's the question?"

"I wanted to ask you why you fainted? Was something stressing you out, or was it something else entirely? Or do you not know?"

Sanji hesitates at first. On one hand he hates lying to Chopper but on the other hand he doesn't want to exactly reveal himself.

Ultimately he decides to lie once more through his bare teeth and give him that answer instead.

"I _was_ stressed out about something but now that I'm thinking about it, it wasn't a big deal, really! I think I just need some time to relax."

"O-oh, okay. Well then, uh... if you're feeling like you'll collapse again or feeling ill come to me again." Chopper gives him an adorable reassuring smile.

"Of course Chopper." He reaches for his suit jacket next to him on the bed.

"Also Sanji..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"You know...you can always come and talk to me, to the, uh... the _rest of us_." He said unsure. Not knowing really if he should've said something.

"Well, I-"

"But I mean I wont force you! You don't have to if you don't want to! Hahaha..." Chopper laughed nervously.

"I know, doc." He gave a small smile to Chopper. He got off his chair and walked next to Sanji as they both left the Sick Bay.

* * *

Zoro was worried. As were the rest of his crewmates. But Zoro just a tiny tiny bit more. His relationship with Sanji had grown since before they all got separated. He's not that much of an idiot. He's noticed how much nicer the cook has been towards him. Like when he whenever he's injured from fighting off marines he brings food to him (right after insulting him of course but still) and gives him a rather less cheap brand of booze to drink on. The least Zoro could do is be concerned for him and lay low on the insults for now. At the very least. Of course though he's been out for a good thirty minutes. So it isn't exactly a big deal. Then again he has been looking rather worn out and quite recently.

"Why's your brow so furrowed?" Nami pokes at his furrowed brows, sipping her orange juice.

"No they're not." Zoro grunts.

"Yes they _are_." Nami insists sipping out of her straw.

"Wait a minute..." She pauses and says, "Aww you're just worried about your bestfriend Sanji-kun am I right?"

"He is _not_ my best friend! Besides aren't you worried too?" Zoro stuffs an onigiri into his mouth, chewing harshly.

"Of course I am. Everybody is but it does seem like he'll be fine. Chopper did say it could've been from stress and we all know how much Sanji-kun stresses over our food rations and makes sure we don't run out. Maybe he overdid himself a little too much. Besides that he also cleans the ship and takes time to prepare our meals. He just needs a day to relax that's all. Sanji takes care of all of us but we barely take care of Sanji. He deserves a break." With that Nami takes the last bite of her muffin and finishes it.

Zoro doesn't say anything. Still he's not so sure it's mostly some measly food rations or whatever that's made him anxious. He feels like there's something more to it.

He doesn't like it one bit. Whatever it is Sanji is hiding and not telling anyone about, will only get worse for him.

Yet Zoro doesn't know what to do exactly if his hunch is correct. They may be close but they're not sharing-eachothers-feelings close. It's left him at a halt.

He really wants to help that stubborn curly cook, but he can't if he won't let anybody help him.

This is messing with Zoro's head more than it really should be. Maybe Nami is right. Maybe it isn't a big deal and he'll be happy and great and just like himself all over again tomorrow before they even know it.

But what if Nami is wrong? What if Zoro ignores this and Sanji gets worse. What if this becomes a the new Sanji instead of the old Sanji we knew and loved.

What if its the cause of his demise?

Zoro wouldn't be able to live with himself if that were to happen. He might be overthinking it but even so it leaves a sour taste in his mouth of just the mere thought.

He has to do something, he just doesn't know how or when.

The door of the galley opens and Sanji comes in without his suit jacket on.

"SANNNJJJIIII!" Luffy lunges on top of him almost knocking him off the grown.

"You rubber idiot don't just jump on me like that." Sanji scolds him but lets him keep his arms wrapped around his body anyway.

"He's still recovering Luffy! He needs time to relax not exhaust him more!" Chopper sternly says raising his voice.

"Is Sanji-bro okay?" Franky asks the little reindeer.

"I'm fine." Sanji responds for him. Reaching for a cigarette in his pants.

"He just needs time to relax so that means no unnecessary distractions, or things that would cause him to become anxious or tire him out, _Luffy_." Chopper explained throwing the stink eye at him.

"Aww, okay. Sanji you don't have to give me seconds this time, I'll do it by myself! Oh, and-and you don't have to worry about me trying to steal food I promise!"

"You dummy it's not like you can even steal the food no matter how much you try, it's locked."

Luffy unwraps himself from Sanji and goes back to eating his meat.

One by one the kitchen begins to empty out, as each respective crew memeber finishes and leaves the Sick Bay. Including Zoro himself.

Robin is the only one left.

She sips her tea and closes her book.

The fact Sanji had indeed fainted had confirmed her very suspicions concerning his mental health. She won't waste any more time with it. She'll talk to him today.

"Sanji-san, may I have a word with you please?"

"Oh of course Robin-chan, anything for you!" Sanji stops washing the layers of dishes piled up in the sink. He really shouldn't be washing them today considering his health but he doesn't want to let anybody wash them for him, so after all his complaints Chopper let him go this time but gave him a warning to not over exert himself.

He pulled up a chair and sat next to Robin.

"Alright let's cut to the chase shall we? Sanji-san I'm very concerned about your mental state. I know it's more than what it seemingly appears. This anxiety attack I assume has never really happened now hasn't it?" Robin gives him a sympathetic look.

If he lies to Robin he'll be disrespecting a woman. He's already thought horrible things about Nami all of which she does not deserve. He can't bring himself to disrespect another lady once again.

"No. it-it hasn't."

She grabs his hand with both of hers and says, "All of us are here for you Sanji. Whatever may be bothering you significantly will only fester and worsen as time goes by if you do not bring any sort of awareness of it to us. You can count on me and the rest of our crew memebers to help you, even if it seems impossible at times. But the only way we can do that is if you let us."

Robin desperately pleads, her face is not like something he's ever seen since Enies Lobby.

God he feels like crying now. Ugh he's such a fucking crybaby.

"I-I'm sorry Robin-chan. I hate to worry you."

"Sanji I want you to tell me what's going on. It doesn't have to be everything just _something_." Robin lightly squeezes his hands, hoping he'll tell her. You can see desperation in her eyes. She knows he won't be able to resists say nothing to her, it's against his chivalries. That's why she took it upon herself to talk to him instead of the other two Brook and Usopp. It was Usopp, who approached the both of them first, being herself and Brook. They discussed their concerns about Sanji and formed what Usopp called the Robin, Usopp And Brook Alliance To Get Sanji Better or otherwise known as the RUBATGSB (she doesn't really know how to pronounce that but apparently Usopp did). That's the official name but they shorten it to RUB (much to Usopp's dismay).

She might be manipulating Sanji a little bit here but in her defense it is for a great cause.

"It's just I don't know where to start Robin. There's so much and I-I-I just-just don't really think you'll understand me." He stares down at their hands looking anywhere but her face.

"Even if I couldn't, it doesn't mean I wouldn't try."

"But- it's bad. It's bad this time Robin. It's sooo _bad_." He whips his hand away from her grap, pushes the chair, rapidly stands up and stares right at her eyes. "Do you know how much it would hurt to tell you? If the outcome isn't what I wanted? I-I don't- I can't Robin!" He didn't mean to raise his voice. Emotions are circulating throughout his whole body, running a mile a minute with each passing second.

"Sanji!" Robin much like the cook rises from her chair and roughly places her hands on Sanji's shoulders.

"Whatever you may think that has you believing I will _ever_ and I mean _ever_ act in a way you may find as spiteful, deaming and utterly disrespectful please throw that assumption out of your head right now. I will always and I mean always be your nakama and so will the rest of us. We proved that by joining this crew and you already knew how hard it was for all of us to join and accept those new amgonst us. Don't you trust _me_?" She effortlessly pleaded with him one more time, gripping his shoulders more gently as she relaxed.

They kept eye contact for a few seconds. What she didn't expect was a burst of tears from her beloved cook. It poured and poured down his face. As surprised as she was, she did not hesitate whatsoever to hug him.

This is the second time today Sanji has cried in front of his nakama. How embarrassing.

* * *

She listens quitely as he tells her his pathetic sob story. It's quite nice for him to finally share what he's been feeling all along and honestly it isn't as scary as he originally thought it would be.

"When I saw the both of them kiss right in front of me it felt like a massive kick in the gut. I'm not very good at keeping my emotions in Robin as you've already witnessed and it-it's because of that, that I've been trying to keep everything in for so long about the way I, uh, you know _feel_, I start to get anxious now around you guys. I'm left wondering if anybody can tell what I'm feeling based on my face, or what I'm thinking and etcerera. Part because I've been afraid of what everybody's reactions would be."

Robin thoughtfully hums.

"So today when you collapsed do you think it was the starting point towards your fall into insanity?" She inquired, glancing up at the cook from her teacup as she sipped.

"Yes, I... suppose so."

"Well then, I assume you're glad we stepped in just as it started."

Sanji raises his eyebrows at her, caught by her usage of the word 'we'.

"What do you mean we? I thought it was only you Robin-chan."

"You think I'm the only one with a keen eye? Usopp and Brook surely have noticed just as much as I have myself."

"Ohhh...," was all Sanji could say, but he felt a burst of warmth in his chest at the thought of the three them putting all this effort in for him.

What did he do to deserve them.

Robin's teacup makes a small clink noise as she puts it down.

"Besides it's just like you said, you really aren't that good at keeping your emotions in. Well atleast to the three of us it's impossible to hide anything now isn't it?"

"How I've managed to find friends like the three of you is beyond me."

"Looks like you can say we're one in a _melon_." She gives him a hearty chuckle.

"Brook is rubbing off on you too isn't he?" He chuckles as well at her rather clever pun.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to say that, fufu." Robin smiles, taking another sip at her sweet jasmine tea.

The two sit and chat as if it were only them in this world.

Just as there was darkness at first.

There was light at the end.

* * *

**Me: "i'll tRy to uPdAte oNce or tWicE a mOnth!1!1!1!1!1!"**

**Also me: *updates once in a blue moon instead***

**Yay we finally have Chapter 2 after like 3 months1!1!1! wowzers! No but seriously take everything I promise with a grain of salt. Anyway sorry for the long wait, I feel really bad but I did make this chapter a little longer than the last one as a small gift. Usopp and Brook would eventually help Sanji too in the next chapter. Maybe I don't know yet. I just had to introduce Robin here, I love her so much and it just made sense y'know? I hope the changing POV's aren't that confusing! Thank you for all of your support! I appreciate it! Thank you for reading everybody and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye! :)**


End file.
